The Romance Behind Hearts At Stake
by musicalinstrument
Summary: What if everything that happened in the books never happened? What if Solange had no problems going through the bloodchange? How would Nicholas and Lucy realize their feelings for each other? Reach to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, So This Is My Edit To The First Chapter. I Also Edited The Second One , So Make Sure You Read That One Again. It's Not Much Change , But Still , I Believe It's Better . Hope You Like It (:**_

**Chapter 1**

The strong, gusty wind fingering through my recently groomed hair is certainly distracting me from my driving. Although it is a straight road, I could very easily swerve off into the dry grass. Especially with everything going on in my mind.

I am sorry, my name is Lucky Hamilton, but, if you do not want your face rearanged, you better call me Lucy. Normally, one would say they grew up with their mom and dad. As for me? Well, I pretty much grew up with my best friend, Solange, and her family.

You see, my parents are rarely ever home. They are always away at some weird hippy convention or a meeting where they stip naked, put mud on their faces, and run wildly in the woods. Yeah, my family is weird. Do not ask.

Anyways, they are rarely ever home and if they are, it's for about a week at a time. They never trusted me home alone so they send me off to the Drake's, Solange's house. That is where I'm headed at the moment, for my parents just left for a three month long convention.

I am perfectly fine spending so much time with the Drake's. They are my second family and I love them all to death! But, the thing is, they are not normal. Not normal at all.

Solange, along with her mom, dad, aunt, and seven older brothers, is a vampire. It doesn't faze me at all. Actually, I think it is cool. The only thing is, Solange is the first girl vampire to be born and not made in over nine hundered years. That was thought to be a problem with the ruler, Lady Natasha, until Solange's dad, Liam Drake, who is big on treaties, had requested a meeting with Lady Natasha and did a vampire swear that Solange was not after the throne and all was peaceful again. Solange's 16th birthday was about two weeks ago and she had also undergone the blood change that turned her from a human to a vampire. But it is ok cause she got through it with no troubles at all.

And, because Solange is perfectly fine, we can spend the next few months enjoying ourselves. That is, if her annoying overprotective brothers let us.

I let myself get away from my thoughts and back to my driving. My parents had decided they would spend a lot of money on me to make up for always leaving. I didn't mind one bit seeing as they got me a new convertable, lazer eye surgery so I don't have to wear those annoying glasses, and this special formula that makes your hair grow fast. It actually works cause I grew my chocolate colored hair out from an awkward bob to where it gracefully grazes my hips. None of the Drakes have seen me since the change, so I am hoping to surprise them.

Luckily, the Drakes only live down the road from me and it was about a three minute drive. I pull into the rocky driveway and hop out of the car. My red tunic is fluttering in the wind and I have to cling tight to my bag with all the stuff I will need for the time I am staying here so that it does not fly away with the wind.

It is about seven o'clock, but I can tell there are clouds in the sky. I can also tell that we are in for a really bad storm.

I walk up to the front door, rocks hitting my exposed toes from my flip flops, and ring the door bell. It takes only a matter of seconds for the door to creak open and a very familiar face with the same familiar choppy, black hair to appear. Her icy blue eyes go wide and her jaw drops. "Lucy! Is that you?" my best friend, Solange, asks.

I smile up at her. Mission accomplished. "Yeah," I tell her, running my fingers through my hair, emphasizing the change, as her eyes search over me, seeing what all has changed.

"How...?" she starts, her voice questioning and then she looks me over once more and there is some recognition in her eyes. "Let me guess... Parent guilt money?" she asks, opening the door wider and stepping out of the way with a huge smirk on her face.

I match her smirk. "Of course," I say walking into the huge, victorian stlye sitting area. It only takes a second for me to realize that her whole family, excluding her Aunt Hyacinth, who rarely ever comes out of her room, is all gathered there. Only a second for the family to realize I am there and only a second for them to start gaping.

"My god," Quinn, one of Solange's annoying brothers says. He's one of the most annoying. He's also a huge flirt with anyone and everyone that he isn't related to and that is a girl. "what have you done with our dear Lucy?"

I simply roll my eyes at his remark and continue on my journey to Solange's room on the second floor. I expected one of them to say something like that and the Drakes never dissapoint.

"So...," Solange says once we reach her room and close the door, the light reflecting on the pictures that are scattered perfectly on her black walls. "How long are your parents gone this time?" She plops on her red, velvet bed and looks at me curiously.

I sit down on the red bean bag that she always has out for me. I love this house so much. It's victorian styled except for the bedrooms, which are huge, where the owner could decorate it however they want. Solange had decided to theme it in her favorite colors: pitch black and blood red. The colors really compliment her pale skin, so I see why she would like them. The furniture is very chic and modern, and her california king bed is to die for! But then again, that's what most of the rooms are like. To state the obvious, the Drake's are rich. "Three months," I tell her and watch as her eyes go wide for a second time. "I know! They keep getting longer and longer. Not that I mind."

She nods her head in an understanding manner. She knows how I feel about how my parents leave all the time. I still love them, but they're never really there for me. The Drake's have been there for everything I went through. They were actually the ones to teach me how to walk. If I ever had to choose between the two, I would definatley choose the Drakes and my parents even know that. "Well... your timing wasn't exactly the best. Mom and dad were just about to take me hunting for the first time," she tells me and I can see desire in her eyes. I'm not sure if it's desire for my blood, cause I know she has been having trouble controling the bloodlust around me since she turned, or if it is the desire to learn how to hunt.

"It's alright," I assure her and wave a hand to emphasize my words. "I will be perfectly fine here alone for a little while." I make sure to give an assuring smile. I could always play with the dogs. The Drake dogs love me, probably cause I'm the one that feeds and plays with them the most. The Drakes see them more as gaurd dogs than friends. And if they're too lazy, I could find something else.

She smiles a quick 'thank you' and makes her way out of the door to tell her parents, no doubt. I understand that she doesn't want to miss learning how to catch a bunny rabbit or something seeing as she's gonna have to be doing it the rest of eternity. I wish I could go, it would be funny to see Solange kill something. She's very squemish around blood which is why everyone always thought I would make a better vampire than her. It's not a bad idea to me, but to everyone else it is.

I walk out of the room as well and go to what use to be a guest bedroom, but is now my bedroom. I loved being able to decorate it with no budget. I'm the one with the passion for designing and fashion. I also have the brightest room in the whole house. I chose orange and white as a color theme. There are pieces of cloth draping on the cieling and pictures and posters on the walls. The bed is the fluffiest bed I've ever seen and the furniture is just very well put together. I put my bag down and start putting away the items in it.

I hear a door slam shut and my only guess is that the Drake's have all gone hunting. They never leave one behind except for Aunt Hyacinth and when there was a Drake that hadn't gone through the blood change. And now I'm all to my lonesome. I have never been in the house and there was no one to talk to. It is a really different setting that I'm not use to.

Once I have everything put away, I get out my silk tank top and shorts from the dresser. I start to take my tunic off, but stop when I hear that dreadful voice that never seems to leave me alone. "Lucky."

I turn around quickly to see Nicholas, Solange's youngest older brother standing nonchalantly in the doorway. His icy blue, almost silver, eyes on me. "Yes, Nicky?" I say in a mocking tone. He hates being called Nicky just as much as I hate being called Lucky. I continue to change. I've lived with the Drakes so long that I'm comfortable enough with all of them to change infront of them.

He gives me a quick glare before changing it into a smirk. "So... this new look," he says looking me over once I am changed into my pajamas. I kinda feel exposed to him now which is very unusual. I always wear stuff like this in the house and the fact the he and I are probably the only one's here kind of makes it feel different. "Who's it for?"

I roll my eyes at him. Of course. Nicholas is always bugging me about me and other guys. Actually, he's always bugging me in general. "No one of your concern," I tell him. It's actually not for anyone but if he knew that, where would the fun be?

NIcholas and I have been going at each other's throats about anything and everything ever since we met. It's not that we hate each other, it's just that we don't like each other and find that it is fun to push each other's buttons. It has even been rumored that my first words were "Nicholas is bugging me."

His face immediatley goes red and his jaw looks clenched. His hands are also in fists! This is how he gets when he gets mad, but why exactly woud he be mad at what I just said? I mean... he doesn't usually get mad when I say stuff like that. Or does he and I just don't notice it? Is there a possiblity that maybe he... No. It's impossible. Isn't it? There is absolutely no way. Right?

"Mhmm. Just...," he starts, his voice soft and gentle like he's talking to a baby. Something that is _very_ unusual for him. Especially to me. He comes a little closer to where he is directly infront of me. "know that, if you have to change the way you look for anyone at all, they obviously don't deserve you."

I look at him, my eyes wider than they ever have been in my entire life. Why would he ever, in a million years, say that? I mean, I knew he was very protective over Solange cause she was his sister, but me? That's new. Even if I've lived with him long enough to be his sister, he never really treated me like one. Well, I guess he did but it was in the annoying brother kind of way, not the protective way. Maybe he is trying to use his vampire pheromones on me.

Pheromones are an ability that vamps have to get humans to do what they say. It's kind of like hypnotizing someone but it works a little differently. Each vampire has their own pheromones which isn't a distinct smell, but it's a smell that can make you fall under their control. Me, living with vampires practically my whole life, makes me pretty much immune to pheromones. But, is there even the slightest possibility that his still work on me?

I shake my head, leaving my thoughts. "What are you talking about?" I ask him with a concerned expression on my face and gentleness in my voice. For whatever reason there is, the softness in his voice is making me soft as well. This is new for both of us, which makes me wonder about what's going on even more.

His beautiful eyes find mine and I can't help but melt into them. No matter how much it pains me to say it, Nicholas is actually very gorgeous. All of the Drakes are, but Nicholas always stuck out as the best looking to me and when we look into each others eyes, somehow, somewhere in my being, I find peace and relax myself into him as our lips meet.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This Is The Edited 2nd Chapter . Hope You Like It (:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

This feeling... it's new. His cold lips against my warm ones is sending sensations all throughout my body. Is it wrong? Is it right? I can't tell. I can't even remember how this came to be. There is only one thing that I know for sure. It's the thing that keeps repeating itself in my mind: I don't want this to end.

His hands snake around my waist and I find myself putting my hands around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I can feel his tongue on my lips, begging for entrance and, unknowingly, I allow it and our tongues fight for dominance.

Nicholas grabs onto my thighs, puts them around his waist, and carries me to my bed, not breaking away once. He sits down and I change positions to where I find myself straddeling him, trying to get as close to him as possible.

Why am I even doing this? Why is _he _doing this? I'm wanting to think it's the pheromones, but, somehow, I know it's not. If it was just pheromones, would he even try going this far? Would he really play with my emotions this much? But, if it's not the pheromones, what is it really?

He breaks away from my mouth and starts leading kisses down my jawline to my neck. That's when he stops. But he doesn't pull away. His face is only a few centimeters from my neck. Oh no. What if he can't control himself? He hasn't been a vampire long and that means that the bloodlust is strong. I try calming my heartbeat down, but it doesn't work.

Before I can even blink, he throws me off of him and runs out of the room at vamp speed. I can't help but let out a scream, for he threw me on the floor. It doesn't hurt as much as when I hit the floor, but it still hurts to the point where I can't find the strength to get up.

Just as quick as Nicholas ran out of the room, someone else runs back in. But it is not just one person. There are nine people. "What wrong Lucy?" Solange asks me, concern in her voice as she leans down by my side and helps me up in one, quick vampire motion that just makes the pain worse.

I shake my head, signaling to them that nothing is wrong. "Just fell," I mutter, turning my head away from them and sitting back down on my bed. "Why are you guys back so early?" I ask them, playing with one of the many fluffy pillows that surround me.

I turn my head back to them and see all the confused looks they are giving me. "We've been gone for almost one hour," Helena Drake, Solange's mother, explains to me as if it were obvious. And it would have been if Nicholas and I weren't making out and I hadn't lost track of time. Heck, I didn't even know we've been kissing for more than ten minutes.

"Her and Nicholas were probably fighting again like the two rascals always do and she lost track of time," Logan, one of Solange's older brothers, the one that always dresses like a pirate, says. I can feel my heart beat a little faster at the mention of his name. He is almost right...

Solange's mom and dad leave the room, but the others stay. They all have an eyebrow raised. I know what's coming. Stupid vampire hearing. Stupid Nicholas. Stupid heart! "So, what exactly happened while we were gone?" Quinn asks in an all knowing voice while his mouth forms one of his infamous smirks.

"Nothing," I try saying in the most normal voice I can make. I try getting my heart beat steady, but it doesn't work when I'm lying. And it's not like I can exactly tell them the truth. If they find out me and Nicholas ever kissed, they'd tease us till no end! I can barely stand their normal banter, let alone when I do something to make it worse!

All of them raise their eyebrows even more. It's like they're investigating me or something . And there goes trying to calm my heart. "Then why, when our little brother was mentioned, did you're pathetic human heart rate go up?" Conner, Quinn's twin asks. I swear, they're trying to kill me. Or at least make me die of embarrasment.

I sigh, knowing that they won't quit unless I give them something. "We were fighting, simple as that," I tell them, trying to make it short and to where I don't need to give so many details that I can't make up in such short notice. It doesn't really work though cause they all give me the same look that questions me further. "He was making fun of my new look."

They all get a some-what more understanding look. "Well that would explain that," Marcus says. Everyone agrees with him and I can't help but think about out gulible they are.

They all turn around and look like they're about to leave, but Quinn decides to throw in an idea. "Why don't we throw a little slumber party like we use to when we were little?"  
>Everybody looks at him with a thoughtful look. We all nod our heads to the idea. We haven't all hung out and had fun in a really long time! And when I say that I mean about 5 years.<br>Everyone's faces light up at the idea to hang out together. "I'll go get the little trouble maker, now," Logan says, giving me a wink. Just as he starts to leave, a silhouette appears in the doorway. Nicholas.

I have really never seen him like this before. His expression is blank, but I can tell he's mad. He left becaue they came and interupted whatever he was trying to do. I can feel my heart skip a abeat as his beautiful eyes connect with mine.

I feel everyone's eyes on us. Of course. "How far did that fight go?" Sabastion asks looking at the two of us intensly just like everyone else.

Nicholas slowly removes his eyes off of me and looks at his brothers and Solange. "Pretty far," he tells them, sitting on my bed right next to me, not caring that there isn't any space between us.

The other just shrug it off. Everyone knows that they aren't going to get any kind of answers from me or Nicholas, so why bother? Even though they'll try again later, for now, it's over and done with.

We all exchange glances while we try and think of something to do. "Why don't we watch a movie like always?" Solange suggest, getting everyone's attention.

"Perfect!" I say with a huge smile on my face. "I'll go make the popcorn." I get up from the bed and go out the door. And while I leave, I hear Duncan tell Nicholas to help me. Course. They never leave us alone.

I don't even get a change to get down the hall before Nicholas picks me up and carries me downstairs at vamp speed. I hate it when they do that. It makes me feel so helpless and it makes me mad cause it just shows that I'm a weak human.

When he get's me to the kitchen, he puts me down roughly. He turns on the water faucet, causing a loud of noise to run through the house, especially for the vampires with super hearing. Nicholas is obviously taking his chance to talk to me without anyone listening in.

He slowly walks toward me, causing very little space to be left inbetween us. "Look," he starts, locking his mesmerizing eyes onto mine. "I don't know what came over me... I'm sorry."

I don't know if he can see the pain in my eyes or not, but I know he sees something because he starts talking again. "I mean, I'm not sorry that it happened, just that I did it. But it's not like I didn't want to, I just-" but, to stop him from rambling on like a moron, I bring my lips to his.

I'm not sure if I really want to know what he was gonna end up saying. Even if I didn't find out his reason for doing what he did, I don't care. I think I might want to get use to this.

He kisses me back, but it's only for a little time. We both know that the others would start to wonder. Either that or someone will come in on us. Everyone in this house is nosey, even Helena and Liam. We seperate and get a bunch of popcorn bags. I also make sure to turn the water off so they don't get more suspicious than they probably already are.

Nicholas tilts his head to look up at the ceiling. There is a scowl on his face as he yells, "Shut up!" Stupid vampire hearing. Makes me feel so bad sometime. Everyone can do things that I can't and no one really ever stops and thinks about how that makes me feel.

I raise an eyebrow at the annoyed vampire. "What?" I ask him and he just shakes his head slowly, aparently not wanting to let me in on anything. After about 15 minutes, 9 bags of popcorn have been made. I get a snack table and put the bags of popcorn on it. I also decide to make Nicholas carry it. I mean, we have to still act normal.

Nicholas and I walk back up the stairs to the room in utter scilence. It's getting kind of akward between us. I personally, have no idea what to even think about any of it. When we get to the room, we hand out the bags.

"What movie did you guys pick?" I ask them, plopping down on my bed and laying on my stomach while I open my bag and taking a handful of popcorn and putting it in my mouth.

There is a loud sound of bag opening before Solange decides to tell me that we're going to watch The Woman In Black. Solange sits next to me on my bed and mimmicks my position. She and I have a huge advantage over all the others. We're sitting on the bed while they're all sitting on the floor infront of us and we can see everything that they're doing. Which at times isn't a good thing. Especially since Quinn's hand is inbetween his legs. Eww!

I nod my head, showing that I aprove the movie, and pop another piece of popcorn into my mouth. About half-way through the movie, I find myself getting rather bored. I turn to Solange and see that she is bored too. Words aren't needed between us as we make up our own silent plan.

Before the clueless guys know what's coming, Solange and I pick us two handfulls of popcorn each and, with an evil smirk, we both throw is at the guys, not exactly knowing what will happen, knowing that it will cure our boredom.

I never, before, knew how scary it is to see seven, must I say, hot, vampires turn around at vamp speed at the same time to look at me. But now I do.

They all get mischievous smirks on their faces and, at this moment in time, I learn a very important life lesson: Never throw popcorn at seven deadly vampire brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay , I FINALLY Updated . Please Don't Hate Me . There Was A Lot Of Drama And I Just Got Off Track With My Writing . Sorry . But Here Ya Go , Hope You Like It (:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

All my untrained, human eyes can see are a bunch off blurs, but I know exactly what's going on. They're all splitting up to decide our punishment and, of course, I would get the vampires that are the most dreadful! Logan, Quinn, and, as you probably guessed, Nicholas.

The three of them pick me up and run at top vamp speed to the attic where the boys' bedrooms are and take me into one of them. I'm thrown down onto the bed and I look at them, eyeing them curiously. "What are you going to do?" I can't help but ask.

Logan, of course, is the first one to take action. He comes up to me, pushes me to lay down, and hovers over me. His face goes to my neck and I can feel is sharp fangs graze over my skin. My heart must be going a mile a minute, which isn't helping my case at all. "Jus one bite," he says seductively.

I look over to Nicholas and Quinn with pleading eyes and can tell that they're thinking the same thing. I don't want to become their blood slave. It would lead to something with so many consequences. Aparently they don't care cause I can feel Lofan place gentle kisses over my neck before I feel the sharp pain of his fangs penetrate my skin. I'm pretty sure it's the pheremones , but it feels. . . good.

Logan doesn't stay very long. He know's that he has to share with his brothers and he also knows that they can't drink too much. Next up is Quinn. He makes sure that he feels my body first, making me feel really uncomfortable.

How the heck is this a rightful punishment? All we did was throw popcorn! Maybe they just want some fu But what will Helena Drake do when she sees the marks on my neck? She surley won't be happy bout it.

After Quinn, comes Nicholas. This is where it gets interesting. He hovers over me, puts his hand on my waist, and bends down, slowly, to my neck. He doesn't just suck the blood like the others, he licks and kisses it, making my hear go even faster than it was before, if that's even possible. For the first time since I got in this room, I close my eyes and relax into his touch.

He leaves way too fast for my liking. I open my eyes to the brothers, who are still smirking like fools. "I think she liked that," Quinn says looking down at me and putting his arms across his chest with way too much confidence.

Logan nods his head, agreeing. And then his smirk get's bigger. "Hmmm... We'll just have to do something worse next time," he says, matching Quinn's confidence.

I can't tell what else is said because my eyes are drooping and sleep is coming. But, before I slip into unconsiousness, I do hear one thing. Although I'm not too sure sure who it is, I can make a faint guess that it's Nicholas saying, "Our little Lucky is really in for it."

* * *

><p>When I wake up, I'm still in the same, king sized, bed. The only difference is there are three, really hot, vampires around me. I sit up, but fall right back down, due to being extremely light headed. I hadn't lost <em>that<em> much blood... had I?

I slowly bring my hand up to my neck and feel the six little holes in my neck. Why did they each have to make their own mark? Couldn't they just use the same hole each time?

I get up slowly from the bed and go to the mirror. I pull my hair to the side and cover the bite marks on my neck. To keep it in place, I pull a hair tie off of my wrist and tie it together.

I take off the clothes that I am wearing because they're covered in my dried up blood, leaving me in a black lacey bra and boyshorts that match. I start opening the drawers to the dresser as quietly as I can, searching for a big t-shirt to wear for now.

"What a nice veiw to wake up to," I hear Quinn's groggy voice say. Wait, aren't they suppose to sleep through the day? I glance at the clock and see that it is already 6:32. I must've stayed up really late last night.

I turn around quickly to look at him and the others sprawled out on the bed, all of them looking me up and down hungrily. "Pervert," I mitter, picking up a black v-neck t-shirt and putting it on. It doesn't do the best job at covering me, but at least it covers most of my butt.

He scoffs. "Me? A pervert?" he asks, his voice full of sarcasm. "No, you must be mistaken." I swear, he's so cocky there should be some kind of grammy for him or something.

I roll my eyes at him and start to walk out of the room, but Nicholas come at vampire speed to block me from leaving. Oh god, not more! I don't know if I can handle all of this.

"Lucy, who said we were done with you?" I don't even have to turn around to know that it was Logan who said that and to know that he is right behind me with Quinn at his side, blocking me from turning around and leaving.

I look up at Nicholas, hoping that he'll tell the others to let me go. But I know he won't and his mischeivious smirk proves it. I let out a huff. "Fine,. What's next?" I ask, looking and feeling defeated.

"Don't sound too sad," Nicholas tells me as he pushes my hair out of my face and behind my hair. God, what he's doing right now is about to make me forget yesterday.

Wait! I got an idea! Before the three of them can do anything else, I let out a horrific that starts burning my lungs very quickly, but is loud enough that could be heard over a mile away.

They all put their hands over my mouth, but not before Helena, Liam, and all the others open the door. "What's going on?" Helena asks, fury in her voice. She's probably just mad that she doesn't get to fight anyone.

The boys look flushed and can't say a word. A big smile forms on my lips and I can't really tell if it's cause I'm not going to get more of a punishment or if it's their faces. Either way, I walk out of the room saying, "Nothing... Now."

Solange decides that she'll follow me into my bedroom, straying away from everyone else who is still questioning the boys. "What kind of torture did they do to you?" she asks me, swinging herself around in the rolling chair.

I shake my head at her. "I'd rather not talk about it," I tell her. If I tell her, either her parents will hear or she'll end up telling them. She isn't good at keeping secrets at all! She gives me a skeptical look and decides to go with it.

She sighs and stops the chair looking at me. "They made me clean out the dog den," she says, chills running down her back. No one cleans the dog den because the dogs are really big, so they leave big messes that no one wants to clean. I could only imagine how bad it was after all this time. Yuck!

I shake my head, getting the image out of my head. "Hypnos?" I ask and she nods her head. Nothing else would have made her do it. Or anyone for that matter! Hypnos is a kind of powder that make the person in question hypnotized into doing whatever anyone says.

"It was just popcorn!" she says in a voice that shows she's beyond mad. Her hand motions to the bits of popcorn laying around the room, emphazing that it wasn't a big deal.

I nod my head agreeingly. "I know right! You're brothers suck! God... I hate them!" I say frustratingly as I start to play with myside ponytail, making sure that I don't show my marks.

She looks at me with full blown curiosity in her eyes. "They really hurt you, didn't they?" she asks. I was actually expecting to hear that curiosity that is in her eyes, in her voice, but instead, I hear genuine concern.

I shake my head. "It's nothing," I say to clarify it for her incase a head shake wasn't enough. Even though I said that it's nothing, she can see right through me. Although she might be curious, she knows not to question me further.

She has this consentrated look on her face, one she gets when she's trying to listen in on other people with her vampire hearing. She's not going to find anything out. The three of them know better than to say anything about it.

Are they going to do it again? Why'd they do it in the first place? I thought that they were controlled. They were on a very strict animal diet. But now... now it's changed. God... I'm screwed, aren't I?

* * *

><p><em><strong>How Was It ? Please REVIEW And I'll Love You Forever (:<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Short , I know , But Oh Well , It's Better Than Nothing. And I Just Want To Say That I'm Not Getting Many Reviews So IF I DON'T GET MORE REVIEWS , THE STORY WILL BE TOOK DOWN! Hope You Like It (:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Aparently the Drakes didn't catch as many animals as they usually do. I guessed it was because of the storm, but I didn't ask. It's for that reason that they had decided to go hunting again and Nicholas had to stay. Aparently it's dangerous.

Once they left, the tall, handsome, vampire made his way to me slowly, causing my heart beat to speed up. He kissed my neck and, unknowingly, I winced. He backed away quickly and looked at me with worried eyes. "Did we hurt you?"  
>I looked down at the ground. The concern in his voice was probably fake and that was probably just a joke to him. "Why do you care? I'm only your little 'pheromone experiment'." I said with venom in my voice.<p>

His worry turned to pain quick. He stayed silent for a couple of moments, obviously thinking of what to say. "Is that what you think?" he askd cautiously. I nodded my head slowly, still looking at the floor with shame. He didn't like that though. He brought my head up to face him and looked me dead in the eyes. "Lucky, that's not true at all. I guess... what I'm trying to say is... some where, throughout all of the fights, I fell in love with you."

My breath caught in the back of my throat and I totally froze. He... he loves me? He was always picking on me, making me feel like he didn't. Maybe that's just what he wanted me to think. I started doubting him, thinking maybe he's toying with my emotions. But, no. He would never lie about something like that. "So I'm not the only one?" I asked quietly, hope filling my voice.

His smile was real big. I've never seen him that happy before. "No," he said laughing. He leaned down and stops for a brief moment before connecting our lips in a passionate kiss.

While his lips were working on mind, his hand made it's way to my hair and pulled the ponytail out and moved my hair to the other side. His mouth went to my neck and kissed it gently. "May I?" he asked and I knew exactly what he meant.

Reluctantly, I nodded my head and tilted it to the side, granting him more access. I felt his sharp fangs in my neck and the blood being forced down his throat. At that moment in time, I didn't care about any thing except for the beautiful vampire in front of me.

After a minute or two, he came back up to face me, blood all over his perfect face. But, when he kissedme, I didn't care. He was the only thing I could ever want. And, to top it all off, he's mine.

He stopped for a moment. "They're coming," he said, trying to break away from me, but I just pulled him back and licked all the blood off of him and he did the same as well as pulling my hair over the wound on my neck.

"I don't care," I said and we just kept making out as if our lives depended on it. Let them find us, I thought. Sure, they won't shut up about it, but at least we wouldn't have to hide it!  
>I couldn't hear anyone moving around, but, then again, the Drakes were always light on their feet. "Oh! I was right. Pay up, Conner," I heard Quinn's annoying voice say. I finally broke away from Nicholas to look at the others.<p>

Most of the Drakes had on expressions that showes they knew it was gonna happen, which didn't make sense to me cause I never thought it would, but others, Solange for one, looked totally surprised. "Lucy! What the hell?"

I gave her a sheepish smile and relaxed my back into Nicholas's chest while he put his hand around my stomach. She looked at us like we were aliens that didn't belong.

Helena and Liam left the room along with Sebastian, Conner, Marcus, and Duncan. Aparently they didn't care about what happened, but, sadly, the others do.  
>"So...," Quinn said slowly, making his way towards me. "How did this happen?" Anyone that wasn't looking would think he was talking about me and Nicholas, and to be honest that's what I thought to, but then he pulled my hair away from my neck, showing dried up blood, making Solange gaps.<p>

I could tell she needed to get away, but she also wanted to know more. "Tell me later," she said, choking on her own words before she ran away. She probably went to the shed where she couldn't hear or smell us.

I growled at him. "You know exactly what happened," I said with annoyance and anger lacing my words. I sent him a glare, not one as good as Helena's, but still, it must've been effective cause he got chills.

A smirk grew on Quinn's face. "Maybe you can give me a refresher," Quinn said, leaning down to get, yet another bite, but Nicholas pulled me away from him and held me protectively.

"Come on, brother. You can share," Logan had said, grabbing me away from Nicholas. My head was starting to spin from being passed back and forth like a rag doll.

Nicholas balled his his hands into fists and narrowed his eyes at Logan. "Leave. Her. Alone." His voice was fierce, full of fury that I never knew he had.

Logan simply ignored him and bit down on my neck. Hard. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I couldn't make any sounds but I could look at Nicholas with pleading eyes.

He got up and pushed Logan away, but Logan still had the bloodlust in his icy blue eyes. Actually, all of them had it. "Don't you think she lost enough as it is?"

Quinn pushed Nicholas off of me. "That's your fault, brother. You were hogging her!" Does everyone else in the house just tine us out? Cause they are definately not helping at all!

Then it was Quinn's turn. His teeth dug deep in my neck and I felt like falling, but Quinn's hands held me up. I started feeling really light headed. Oh no! Why was everything going black? I felt like screaming, but I couldn't. All I could do was slip into the darkness, hoping someone would find me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How Was It? PLEASE REVIEW ! (:<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**_It Seems That The Chapters Keeps Getting Shorter . . . Hmmmm . . Sorry Bout That . But THANK YOU For All The Reviews . I Got More Than Usual And It REALLY Encouraged Me To Write The Chapter Quicker . Keep It Up And I'll Keep Updating Quick . Anyways , Hope You Like It (:_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

I woke up, but not in my bed. If I remembered correctly, it was Nicholas's. That also might explain the vampire next to me with his cold arm wrapped around my waist protectively.

"Good morning, love," Nicholas said, his voice deep and husky. He turned me over to face him and smiled down at me. That smile . . . . That smile was very rare on him. I've only seen it a few times in all of the years that I've known him.

I smiled back at him. I glanced at the fclock. "Don't you mean goodnight?" I asked him playfully. I was getting pretty use to the whole 'vampire sleep schedule' that I was starting to sleep at their times too.

He laughed down at me and nodded his head. My hand instinctively rubbed my neck and that was when my eyes went wide as I redcalled what happened last night. What had happened after I fell asleep? Did Quinn keep drinking? Why was I in Nicholas's bed?

Nicholas could see what was going on in my mind and gently kissed my forehead. "Don't worry," he told me, his voice soft and sweet. "After you went unconsious, he stopped drinking but he only left a little blood left, but while you were asleep, your body restored itself."

"What did they do?" I asked, holding onto him.

He let out a heavy sigh and looked into my eyes. "I don't know. They left, but I'm pretty sure they're going to come back for more. They've been kicked out off their diet and don't have enough will power to go back," he told me, worry in his voice as well as his eyes.

I nodded my head. "But you got kicked out of the diet too. What does that mean?" I asked him, suddenly aware of what that could lead to, not only for him, but for both of us.

"I'm alright," he assured me. "I may be younger, but I'm stronger than them mentally. I can fight off the bloodlust better. Besides, I only drink from you," he tells me, playing with my hair.

"But they only drink from me too," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but they will want to drink from others, not just you, where-as you, Lucky dear, are my one and only" he said smiling and changing positions to where he was hovering over me.

I knew that when he wakes up, he's thirsty, so I leaned my head to the left, giving him access to my neck and he drank from it. By then I had about 16 teeth indents on my neck. I didn't care though. I would've done anything as long as Nicholas was satisfied.

Once he was done, I got up, got a pair of grey sweats and a red tanktop, and went into the bathroom to take a nice, long shower. One that I badly needed.

When I got out and got dressed, I looked into the huge mirror. Dang! My neck looked really bad. I wasn't even sure if I could hide that.

I walked out of the bathroom only to see Solange with an angry expression on her face. "Shed, now." she said, but didn't even give me time to respond. She, like everyone else in the house, picked me up, and, at vamp speed, ran me to her shed outside. "What the fuck!" she scrreamed when we got there, pointing at my neck."

I couldn't find it in me to answer her. To me, looking down at the floor and avoid her gaze was a better option. If I even tried opening my mouth, I know for a fact that she would just scilence me with her own voice.

She sighed and shook her head. "Lucy, look. I knew you and Nicholas felt something for each other. It was obvious. But you do NOT let him drink from you! There are, what? Eight bite marks? So he's done it that many times already? how long has this been going on?" she said, rambling on like always.

I looked up at her. "It wasn't just him! What do you think my 'punishment' was?" I asked her, my voice rising, signalling that this wasn't going to end well.

After that was said, she got a more understanding look. "Ohh..." she said. "But that means Logan and Quinn are going to be crazy for human blood."

I nod my head, agreeing with the vampire. "You have absolutely no idea," I told her as I turned around and walked out of the shed.

And at that point I realized I had to start my search for Nicholas. He's usually in his room, so I guessed that I should start there.

I got to the second floor and startedc to make my way up the stairs to the attic, but I heard someone calling my name. "Lucy," they said, their voice deep and quiet. Almost alluring. I turned around on my feet to see Logan and Quinn, their eyes dark and full of bloodlust. I turned back around and started to run as fast as I could up the stairs, but when I got to the top, they were waiting for me with even darker expressions than before.

"Ni-" I started to say, but Logan put his hand overr my mouth. He picked me up and carried me to his room. I struggled as much as I could, but he was too strong for me.

"Now, Lucy," Quinnn said looking down at me. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy... What are we going to have to do with you?"

Logan smirked. "I have an idea," he said and put his face on my neck. I tried to make as much noise as I could, but nothing came out. It was all muffled and barely audible. Even to a vampire. His fangs dug deep and I found myself struggling more than before. I was tired of being a blood slave. But, I soon ran out of energy and the only thing that could come out of me wass silent tears.

Lucky Moon Hamilton has been defeated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm Kind Of Unsure About This Chapter . Reviews Would Be GREATLY APPRECIATED (:<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Okay , I Know This Is Short , But That Just Means That I'll Update Sooner (: Enjoy !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

After the two had gotten what they wanted, they sent me back to Nicholas. It doesn't take but a second for him to realize something was wrong. "What happened?" he asked, his voice was full of concern and love.

I moved my hair to the side and showed him the marks. I couldn't keep anything from him. Especially that! His eyes filled with worry and hate. "They're dead," he said and started walking out of the door, but I grabbed his wrist.

"Don't!" I said, more tears coming out from my eyes. "They're stronger and I couldn't stand losing you," I told him looking straight into his alluring, blue eyes.

"But they hurt you! They could have killed you!" he whispered-yelled so no one elesin the house could hear him.

I shook my head. "I know, but they didn't cause, if I'm gone, they would need to go on to others and would get caught easily. They need me, not you. They will easily get rid of you, brother or not, to get what they want. Please... don't. I love you," I said into his chest.

He pulled me into him more and put his head on mine. "I won't. But if they hurt you one more time, I'm telling my mom," he said and I knew he was serious. Helena would beat the crap out of any of her kids that were feeding on humans.

I nodded my head and held on to him. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. I couldn't remember moving closer, but we were only centimeters away. He moved his head and our lips met.

Those past few days had really had an effect on me. Everything with Nicholas, Quinn, and Logan just. . . . I don't exactly know how to explain it. . . . .

"You know I'll always be here for you. I love you," he whispered into my ear.  
>I nodded my head and let go of him to go down to the living room. I sat on the love seat and Nicholas sat next to me. Surprisingly, everyone, except Aunt Hyacinth, was in there. I layed my head on Nicholas's chest and he put his chin on my head.<p>

All of a sudden, there was a loud knock at the door and Helena got up from her seat to open it.

A guy with ragedy black hair and brown eyes was standing before her in the door way. There was a symbol on his arm and, although I'm not quite sure of what it was of, I knew what it meant.  
>Helios-Ra. Vampire hunter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey , I Just Met You . And This Is CRAZY ! But I Wrote This Story . . . SO Review Maybe ? I Just HAD To Include Keiran . Even Tho I don't Like Him , He's Still A Major Part Of The Story . Anyways , How Was It ? <em>**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here it is ! Anyways , I Hope You Like It . Especially the Ending . I Find It . . . Quite Interesting ^.^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Helios-Ra is a vampire hunting agency. It's what they do. But Luam had set up a treaty. One that says if the Drakes stay on an animal diet, they are not to be hunted and are to be left alone. A very hard concept for some hunters to grasp.

"Ma'am, I am here of official Helios-Ra business to discuss an important matter," he said in a deep, misterious voice that sent chills down my spine. Something about men in black set me off.

Helena moved out of the way and motioned for him to come in. He stepped in the doorway carefully, almost cautiously, as if something were about to happen. He sat down across from Liam and Helena joined her husband.

The Helios-Ra agent cleared his throat heavily before starting. "It is my understanding that the treaty has been broken. Is that correct?" the man asked dryly, his voice flat.

Liam shook his head profusely. "No, we would never!" he said as if he couldn't believe what this man was saying. "Where did you get that from?"

The man got an amused look on his face. "Well, some agents that have been watching your family saw three of your sons drinking from a human," the agent had told us.

Everyone in the room's eyes went wide. Since when did the Helios-Ra ever watch us? Surely the guys knew that. Or at least they should've have know that. "Which ones?" Helena asked through gritted teeth.

The agent dressed in black straightened his spine, forcing himself to sit up correctly. "Quinn, Logan, and Nicholas," he said and looked at the three, giving death glares.

All at once, they shouted out remarks, claiming that they were innocent. My eyes were still wide. Mainly because I was shocked that they had been watching us, but also because if I looked surprised, they might now think it was me.

The agent furrowed his eyebrows at the and frowned. "Are you implying that the Helios-Ra are liers?" he asked.

Logan and Nicholas kept lying and said no, but Quinn, who could never truly lie to Helena, couldn't keep it up. "Yes," he said quietly, ashamed of himself like he should be. "And so did Nicholas and Logan!" Obviously he wasn't going down alone.

Helena glared at the three while Liam was trying to nigotiate with the Helios-Ra agent. "We're so terribly sorry, we had no idea that this was going on. We hope you can forgive us and the treaty can still go on."

The agent looked at Liam with hate in his eyes. "You sicken me. You want to hurt our kind and then act like it never happened? How dare you even think that!" Venom was dripping from his every word.

"That's not what I'm saying at all! I'm trying to say that it wasn't meant to happen, a mistake if you can call it that. The treaty doesn't have to end because of something that people can be disiplined for," Liam said trying to explain.

The agent closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind I suppose, and a smirk appeard on his face. "That's not exactly what the Helios-Ra had in mind." By this point, he was laughing.

And with that said, a bunch of people dressed in black broke through the door and windows and started attcking.

Nicholas was quick to jump infront of me. I wanted to get up and tell him he didn't have to protect me. I wanted to help. But, somehow, I couldn't. I didn't have the energy. Something in me wouldn't let me. Maybe it was cause of losing so much blood. But Nicholas said that my body restored itself. Then again, it would still have an effect on me.

I couldn't see much since Nicholas was blocking me while fighting off the vampires, but I do see a lot of blood and I can hear Liam calling to everyone, telling them to save one. Keep one alive. I don't see any dust, so that means none of the Drakes have been staked. I hope.

I tried to get up again. No luck. I tried to speak. Doesn't work. It seemed that the only think I could do was sit there and watch helplessly as the Drakes fight to defend their lives.

The fight soon came to an end and Nicholas came next to be and made sure I was alright. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. My eyes were wondering around the room, counting each Drake. 10. Good. Wait! There's 11 people in the room, not counting myself. It's the guy from the very beginning!  
>Marcus pushed the guy into a chair and Sebastian and Duncan chained him to it. The guy is definatley ragedy. Helios-Ra agents always dressed in black. When you're looking for them, it's hard to tell whether they're the Helios-Ra or if they're going to a funeral.<p>

Everyone took a step back as Liam and Helena moved forward. They both had fury balled up in their eyes. Helena more than Liam but, eh, it's normal since Helena was the 'warrior' of the family. "What's your name?" Helena asked.

"Kieran Black," the guy said looking at the two in from of him with pretty much the same amount of hatred. I must admit, the guy was cute and I couldn't help but notice the way that Solange was looking at him as if he were the dreamiest thing she had ever seen in her whole life.

Liam looked at him curiously. "So, Black, we tried playing nice," he said, his voice smug and a smirk evident on his face. This side of Liam is scary. He's always the peacemaker, but when it comes down to it, he can be almost as ferocious as Helena. "But I guess that's over."

With that said, everyone turned around and walked away. Even me. Apparently I found my strength to move and I didn't realize it till now.

Nicholas and I walked back to his room. He had his arm around my waist and pain in his eyes. Did I do something? Did the agents hurt him? I didn't know. "Nicholas, what's wrong?" I asked him as he sat down on his bed.

He shook his head but I gave him a look while sitting down next to him. " I just... I keep thinking about what could've happened to you. You could have been severly hurt and it would've been my fault for not protecting you. I just couldn't handle that," he told me sincerely, pulling me into a warm hug. Or as warm you could get for a vampire that has skin as cold as ice.

I held onto him tightly. "Nicholas, that didn't happen. I'm right here. With you. There's no doubt I'm safe and unharmed. As long as I'm right next to you, I'll always be fine. I trust in you that we'll protect each other with all we have," I told him.

His grip on me tightened a bit. "You have no idea how much I love you," he said, his voice soft and inviting.

And, in that very moment, I know. I know that I love Nicholas. There is no doubt about it. I love him and I want to be with him forever. I've never been so sure about anything before. But, for some damn reason, the only thing that could come out of my stupid mouth was, "Ditto."

I felt him rest his chin on my head and I let go of him a little and relax in his arms.

I wished that, that moment could've lasted forever. I wished that we could be together forever, but that wouldn't happen. He's a vampire and I was a human. I'd soon turn old and Nicholas would still look young. That is... unless he turned me. I've always wanted to be a vampire. Different and unique. On top of that, I'd always be with Nicholas. But then Nicholas, Quinn, and Logan wouldn't have anyone to drink from. Nicholas would be fine, but what about the others? I'm sure Helena would make them get back on the diet now that she knew. Okay. I've made up my mind...

"Turn me," I whispered, ruining the peaceful silence that has been going on. I didn't say it loud at all. It was barely even audible to the human ears. But he heard it.

Nicholas broke away and looked at me. I expected him to scream. To say no and yell at me, saying that I have a life ahead of me, but no. Instead he brought his wrist to his mouth and bit into it.

He brought his wrist to my mouth and I drank his blood. Turning someone is very different from the bloodchange. You see, the blood change is when someone from an ancient vampire family is born from one or two vampire parents. The child is human until their 16th birthday. Then, they go into a sleep and it depends how strong they are to determine when they wake up as a vampire. If they do. Turning someone is where a vampire gives their blood to a human and the human sleeps for about five to ten minutes and then wakes up as a vampire. The only problem is that in order to go into the 'sleep', the human has to die.

"I love you," he said and kissed me. I didn't have a chance to respond. He held my head between his hand and snapped it. Then everything went black. . .

* * *

><p><strong><em>So... How Was It ? You Must Tell Me . I Love REVIEWS ! (:<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Okay , So I Know I Haven't Updated In A While , But Here Ya Go(:_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

I sat up straight and frantically looked around the room. The only other person that was in the room was a figure crying in the corner. Nicholas. "I... I'm so sorry," he said, his shaky. I've never seen him like this. Hell, I don't think anyone has.

I went up next to him and hugged him tightly. "It's alright," I told him, trying my best to comfort him. "I told you to. If anything, it's my fault."

He shook his head. "No... I was being selfish. I wanted you all to myself, forever. And that was wrong of me. You had a life ahead of you. And I ruined that." He said not even bothering to look at me.

I sighed. I knew this was gonna happen. "Nicholas, I wanted this. I don't care about anything except being with you. You make me so happy and I love you. I want to be with you forever," I told him.

He nodded his head and, for the first time since I woke up, he looked at me. "Your eyes..." he said sadly. I don't even have to look in a mirror to know that they went from a deep brown to an icy blue. "Here, drink this," he said handing me a bottle of a thick, red liquid. Blood. "You need to drink human blood at first so I got this from one of the Helios-Ra agents downstairs."

I didn't hesitate. I drank it quickly and then wiped my mouth. "I love you," I say and hugged him tightly. He muttered an 'I love you too' as he kissed my forehead.

I heard the door open and heavy footsteps, meaning that there was more than one person. I didn't turn around. If I did they would have seen my eyes. You'd think they wouldn't hear my heart beat but, knowing them, they wouldn't listen for it. "Nicholas! Why would you ever drink from a human?" Helena's furious voice rang out.

Nicholas didn't say anything. He just pulled me closer to him. "Answer me! Your brothers did," she said. That must also be who else was in the room. She's probably waiting to see if he would give her the same story as the others. And, knowing him, he probably would.

"The bloodlust was too much. I couldn't control it," he muttered in an aggitated voice.

"What's wrong with you two?" Logan asked in a questioning voice. Of course. He just had to notice that something was wrong and he just had to say it out loud, infront of Helena.

"It's really none of your business," Nicholas told him fiercely.

I heard a gasp. "Lucy, darling, look at me," Helena said in a different voice then normal... I mean.. it sounded as if she were truly scared. Uh oh. Busted. There was no denying Helena Drake. I turned around and looked at the ground. She put her hand over her mouth. "Nicholas... take Lucy to her house. You two will stay there until I say you can come back." We all just looked at her with wide eyes. "Now, god dammit!:

Nicholas picked me up and ran me to my house, leaving my car at his. "I'm so sorry," I said when we got there and started walking to my room, figuring that he didn't want to talk to me at the moment.

He grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me into him. "Don't be... She'll get over it soon enough and, honestly, I don't care. As long as I got you, I'm perfectly fine," he whispered into my hair.

I nodded my head and held onto him. "I love you," I told him for the hundreth time today.

"I love you too," he said, chuckling at me a little. And that's that. We just stayed there, in each others arms, ready for what ever the world want to throw at us. We're prepared for the worst.

I didn't regret asking him to turn me. I just wished that we had planned it out a little first. I mean, look where this got us! His mom practically banned us from his own house!

"You really fucked up, didn't you?" Quinn's deep voice asked.

"What do you want?" Nicholas asked turning me around, against his chest where we were both looking at his brother.

"You know exactly what I want, but you can't give me that anymore," he said and gave us a glare. "But I just came to drop your car off. Mom told me to before she locked herself in her room. Won't come out for no one. Not even dad."

I gave him a confused look. "Why? I mean, I know it wasn't the smartest move, but it really wasn't that bad. She never acts like this!: I said, holding onto Nicholas's arms.

Quinn nodded his head. "You're right. There's something more. When Dad was trying to calm her down and get her out, he said something about how the change might still take place and that you'll need someone to help you. It was really confusing since you're obviously already changed. What could they be talking about?"

"I don't know," Nicholas said. He sounded like he was thinking really hard. "But you need to find out!"  
>Quinn looked bewildered. "Why me?" he questioned.<p>

"Cause, genius, in case you haven't noticed, you're the only one allowed in the house at the moment," Nicholas explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Quinn turned around and walked out mittering something about doing somebody else's dirty work. Typical Quinn.

"Nicholas, I know what you're going to say. Don't. I don't wanna, and I'm not gonna, worry about anything. I just want to be with you!" I told him, turning round and looking into his eyes.

His eyes softened as he looked at me. "I know," he said and held me. It wasn't long at all. He let go and looked at me curiously. "Are you not thirsty?" he asked, his eyes searching me.

I shook my head. "No, not at all. Why? Should I be? I asked him.

"Yeah, he told me, his voice sounded concerned. "You should be wanting a drink ever hour at the least, to get your system use to the change," he explained to me.

"But I'm not thirsty what-so-ever. Does this have something to do with what you dad said?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but this isn't natural at all. I would say we go back to the house, but that really wouldn't be a good idea. So, for now, how bout we call Quinn? We can get him to try and tell mom and maybe she'll come to her senses," he said and I nodded my head, agreeing with the idea.

He got his phone out and dialled his brother's number. He put it on speaker and put it between us. "Hello?" Quinn's voice said in a sweet voice that Nicholas and I both knew was fake.

"Cut the crap Quinn and tell us what you found out," I told him in an urgent tone.

"Well," he said in a hurtful tone. "If you must know, I found out absolutely nothing. Mom has started throwing things, saying she broke a promise. Dad won't tell us anything either. He's too busy trying to call Mom down and, might I add, he's doing a terrible job at it!"

I shook my head. "Quinn, Lucy hasn't been thirsty. At all! I know that has to mean something. Maybe if you try tell mom that, she might help," Nicholas told his brother helplessly.

"I mean, I'll-" Quinn started to say but got cutt off by a loud, screeching sound. "Shit! Mom, that was worth over ten thousand dollars!" we head him say.

There was a growl. "I don't give a shit!" Helena's voice yelled back.

"Mom!" Quinn yelled. I've never heard fury in his voice. He was always happy and this side of him scared me. "You need to stop this! I don't care how much this is making you mad or upset! Lucy isn't thirsty at all! She's having problems and you're too busy being selfish to help cause you're the only one that knows what the hell is going on!"

Silence filled the air for a good couple of minutes. Then there was a tiny foice that, surprisingly, I could hear. "Tell them to come over," Helena said.

We hung up the phone and started running over there. This vampire speed is amazing!

when we got there, we saw everyone in the living room. Even Aunt Hyacinth! This must be serious. She never came out of her room.

"Lucy, please sit down," Liam told me, pointing to a couch. I sat down, Nicholas sitting next to me, and we looked at him. "Darling, please explain."

Helena took a deep breath and looked at me. "Look, Lucy. I'm so sorry. Someone should have told you sooner. If you had known, you wouldn't have done something so stupid!" she said, shaking her head. "Lucy, you're not an ordinary girl like you think you are. You never were. When you were born, your parents gave you to us, but we all ready had enough kids and Solange on the way. We had no idea what to do with you! And then your other parents come to us, asking us to deliver their baby. We couldn't say no, but when their baby came out, it died. We couldn't tell them that, so we gave them you. No one knew. It was our secret until this very day.

I didn't know what to say. the people I've lived with my whole life aren't my parents? I would have never guessed it. "Who are my real parents?" I asked, breaking the silence that hung in the air.

"They were my best friends since I was little, Erin and Blake Hart. They couldn't take care of you," she said.

"What are they?" I asked gently, knowing very well that she was avoiding telling me. She didn't answer me. Of course! Trying to get out of this one, I see? "What the hell are they?" I screamed at her.

She sulded into the could and I could hear a very faint 'werewolves'.

That's it. I got us and ran out of the house, into the woods. Is it even possible? I've learned all there was to learn about vampire history and politics and everything else, but the word 'werewolve' never once came up. I just couldn't handle any of it. I fell to the ground on my knees, tears streaming out of my eyes. What will become of me?

**_Okay , So I Have NO Idea Where To Go From Here . SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS ARE GLADLY ACCEPTED!(:_  
><strong>


End file.
